


Superior to All

by emmie796



Category: Marvel Comics, Superior Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: So I participated in the #SteveTonyXmas for this year and I had to make something for someone who liked Superior Iron Man and Ultimates. I wasn't too familiar with Superior Iron Man so I tried my best at making this with what I knew about it.This is who I made this little Superior Iron Man poem for, you can check her out on Twitter: https://twitter.com/galahadly_
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Superior to All

This man stands above everyone before him

Once an ally of the heroes

All people can focus on are how he stares at everyone

Cold, Emotionless, blue eyes that feel like are cutting into your soul

Wearing a suit of silver color

The world is in his hands now

The complete opposite of what he was before

People don’t see Earth’s Best Defender

They now see him with a cold heart and with no compassion

For anyone but himself

He sees himself as “Superior to All” beneath him


End file.
